1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power wrench utilizing a power transfer mechanism supported in a housing, on a frame or the like by which input rotational torque can be transferred to output rotational torque having different rotational speed and torque characteristics without exerting any reaction force against the housing or frame thereby eliminating the necessity of providing an external anchoring device for the housing or frame with the device having particular utility as a wrench for rotating nuts, bolts and the like but also being capable of effective use for various power transferring functions.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Many types of power transfer devices have been developed which include the capability of varying the characteristics of the output of power in relation to the input of power. Included in such developments are power wrenches such as impact wrenches which are utilized to tighten and loosen nuts and bolts such as nuts used to retain vehicle wheels in place which, in some instances, tend to crystallize and thus weaken the material of the nuts and bolts. Also, various types of wrench handles have been provided in order to increase the lever arm through which power is applied to a nut or bolt to enable desired torque to be applied to the nut or bolt. Power wrenches may be driven manually, electrically, hydraulically or pnematically and usually includes a reduction gear assembly to provide desired output rotational speed and torque. However, such power wrenches usually include or require an external anchor or require that the operator of the wrench supply sufficient force to the handle to prevent rotation of the power wrench in a direction opposite to the direction of application of force by the output of the wrench.